Of Dynamite and Fine China
by cherri0196
Summary: TIVA SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is all from Ziva's POV. Obviously this is after they have been dating a while. SMUT SMUT AND MORE SMUT (Don't say I didn't warn ya)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

Chapter 1

My first time with Tony was not what I expected.

But, in a good way.

I always thought being with Tony would be like Dynamite.

Finally, finally exploding.

We've spent years watching the flame dance across the everlasting wick.

Waiting, waiting for the explosion that was inevitable.

Tony put out that flame.

His touch was sensual. Soft. Slow. He traced his fingertips across my skin as if he was grazing porcelain china.

Seemingly afraid to make one false move and crack me open.

Exploring my body one inch at a time.

Claiming new territory.

It was erotic, and sweet.

Yet, with each passing encounter that passion and thirst has started to re-surface and tonight, tonight that flame has been ignited again.

I can feel it inching ever closer to the dynamite just waiting to dentate.

The sound of my door bell chiming breaks me from my thoughts.

I tip toe over to the door barefoot and peek through the peep hole just to confirm what I already know.

"Tony" I say as I open to door for him.

And there he stands, in my hallway, in a powder blue, button up dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, no tie and dark wash jeans, holding a pizza in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Did someone here order delivery?" He asks.

"If I only knew my pizza would come with a handsome man, I would have ordered a long time ago." I counter letting him in.

He makes his way into my living room and sets the pizza and bottle of wine on my coffee table while I make my way into the kitchen to retrieve two wine glasses. I peek around the corner to watch him toe off his shoes and put his wriggling white socks on my coffee table next to the box of pizza.

I make my way over to him with the wine glasses, wearing a loose fitting black cotton dress. It was moderately lengthy, coming just above my knees and had thick shoulder straps. It was cute, yet comfortable.

I set the glasses down and poured us each a half glass of wine.

It was bubbly with a pink hue to it. Not quite red wine and not quite white.

I furrowed my brow at him. "What kind of wine is this?"

"Strawberry" He replies with a smile.

"Hummm….. I've never had Strawberry wine before."

"Well. Now you will" He says as he removes his feet from my table and extracts a slice of pizza from the box. Extra cheese, Pepperoni, and Sausage. Tony's favorite.

I open the box fully, expecting the whole pizza to be like that, but to my pleasant surprise, he ordered half with ham and pineapple. My favorite.

I couldn't help but smile as I pick up the remote and flip the T.V. on.

I picked up a slice of my ham and pineapple and curled up on the couch next to Tony with my feet tucked under me.

I lean over and pick up my wine glass, tip the pink liquid into my mouth and it was amazing. The flavors danced across my tongue. It was so sweet.

"This wine is delicious, Tony. Where did you get it?"

"Texas"

"Texas? How in the….."

"It's from my favorite vineyard. I tried it once and I was hooked. I have to special order it. Don't tell McGee."

I snort "Yeah, not sure he'll let you live it down after you have teased him mercilessly when he ordered that white wine spritzer."

"My sentiments exactly" He toasts his glass towards me.

After three whole slices of pizza and I have no idea how many glasses of wine, I was feeling quite lovely.

The anesthetizing effect from the wine was pleasant. I wasn't feeling lightheaded or tipsy. I Just felt…..good.

I lay my head in Tony's lap as we continue watching….whatever it is we're supposed to be watching and let him run his palm over my hair. I won't call it petting, even if that is technically what he is doing.

I close my eyes and breathe in the scent of his cologne. He always has smelt so good.

After a few minutes of letting my thoughts wonder and feeling the caress of Tony's hand on my hair I sit up.

"I knew you thought I was attractive the second you met me." I state with confidence. "I still remember the day perfectly."

"Oh yeah? What exactly do you think you remember?"

"I was looking for Gibbs, you were the only one there so I was sitting in Kate's old chair across from you, and you…..you and your brassness, you say to me 'you can just slouch there provocatively for an hour, or maybe I can help you.'" I give him a knowing eye and smirk in victory.

"Yeah, but that was only after you told me women fantasize about men naked, while undressing me with your eyes, mind you. And then of course you add the comment about visualizing other women naked too. Then next thing I know, you're taking that weird turban, bandana thing off your head and letting your hair down. It was hot."

With that I lean in and plant a kiss right on his lips.

He must have been taken by surprise because he hesitated for a fraction of a second.

Then the thirst took over.

He wraps his fist in my dark mass of curls and kisses me passionately. I feel him run the tip of his tongue along the soft lining of my lips and every nerve ending came alive. The sensation was amazing; it made my whole body tingle.

I pushed him back roughly into the couch and straddled myself over his hips as I kissed him back just as passionately. I ran my fingers through his hair until I got a tight grip on the hairs on the back of his head and pulled.

He stopped immediately as his head was forced back and I started trailing my mouth down his neck.

First I was gentle, planting soft kisses across his jaw bone, down his neck, right to the juncture at his collar bone.

Then I licked my way back across his collarbone, up his neck, right to his ear lobe.

He groans.

I spend a full minute nibbling his ear lobe and flicking it with the tip of my tongue before sucking it into my mouth.

I then start to make my way back down his neck, sucking here and there for a few seconds before kissing the pink mark that surfaces and move on.

He lay there with his head leaned against the back of the couch, completely limp as I inch my way lower and lower down his body.

My first barrier is his shirt. I wondered how much he liked this shirt for about a second before I fisted the collar and ripped it open.

Popping every button off in one fluid motion.

His eyes popped open in surprise as I continued my trek down, down, down. Licking a wet trail down his chest; stopping momentarily at his erect nipples. I run my tongue over the right one softly, before continuing down.

"You're not going to ninja rip my pants off are you?" He asks as my tongue trails down his abdomen inching closer to his belt buckle.

"Depends on how fast you can remove them, before I remove them for you." I remark as I cease my trek south and I again sit fully erect on his lap.

He runs his hands slowly down my body before resting at his belt buckle. He runs a knuckle under my dress briefly running it over my clit outside of my panties before he finishes unclasping his belt buckle.

I grasp the metal in my hand and pull the belt through the loops. I throw it on the floor behind us before sliding the remainder of his shirt off his form and onto the floor next to the belt.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony quickly engulfed me; he wraps his arms around my body and throws me sideways off of him. Flips me over on my back and I feel the pressure of his weight pressing me into the couch.

He captures my lips again, his tongue enters my mouth and I can taste the sweetness of the wine. It was intoxicating.

My legs were already wrapped around his waist as he pressed himself against me.

I can feel one of his hands run smoothly up and down my outer thigh.

I cup my hands on either side of his head and devour him completely. I battle his tongue before biting his lower lip and then sucking on his tongue. That sweet taste, I want more.

He groans again.

"You like that?" I ask

"Mmmm" was all the reply I receive.

He starts sucking his way down my neck.

I close my eyes as butterflies erupt in my stomach and goosebumps claim my skin.

I let the sensations completely pull me under. I'm unsure if the wine is responsible for my heightened sensations or if it's just Tony but him claiming my neck is making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and my nipples harden under my dress.

His hand removes itself from my thigh and starts rubbing up and down my entire body.

He grazes over my left breast and down my stomach. Pressing his erection through his jeans against me. He ceases his exploration to catch a breath before slipping the straps of my dress off my shoulders and starts making his way down my body again.

He kisses my neck, my collar bone, pushing my dress further down. Kisses across my chest and then finally frees my breasts of the dress.

"No bra today?" He smirks up at me.

I can only shake my head no in answer.

I feel him smile against my skin before he runs his right thumb across my left nipple. It was a feather light touch but it sent a shiver down my spine.

He slowly made wet circles around my left nipple with his tongue, making goosebumps erupt across my flesh again. I let a low moan escape my lips before he draws my breast into his mouth, sucking hard while still using his tongue to flick my erect nipple before letting it withdraw from his warm mouth and biting it gently.

I place my palm against his chest right where his heart beat's within and press him up off of me.

I look right into his green eyes and make my demand. "Pants. Off. Now."

"Right"

Tony pushes himself off of me, stands and starts to unbutton his jeans when I sit up and grab his wrists.

"Let me" My head is perfectly level with his pants button.

I run my index finger down his torso to his waistband before I lean forward and wrap my mouth around the button on his jeans and work its way out of its slit with my tongue and teeth before I clasp the zipper between my front teeth and pull it down.

"I have never had the pleasure of experiencing that before." He almost whispers.

I look up to him with a smirk and wink before I use my hands to draw his jeans down to his ankles.

"Step out"

He obliges without comment.

The jeans are added to the surmounting pile of clothes strewn across the floor.

"Your turn" He says and pulls me up to standing position.

He slides my dress down over my hips and it pools around my ankles.

"Step out" he repeats my demand.

I kick my dress over by the rest of the clothes before returning back to my seated position in front of Tony.

I slip my hand into the slit in his boxer shorts to find my prize.

He's rock hard and straining against the elastic waistband of his boxer shorts.

I pull his length out of the slit and slowly run my tongue up the underside of his penis.

I start at the base, making my way up his shaft to the sensitive bundle of nerves on the underside of the head and then finalizing my trek to the tip.

He lets out a moan before I start swirling my tongue around and around the head making him silky smooth and slick with my saliva.

I grasp his length in my hand before slowly devouring him, inch by inch.

I feel his hand twist in my hair again and guide me further and further down his length.

I slide his length in and out of my mouth, over and over. Up, swirl my tongue around his head, down. With each descent I allow him to enter further down my throat until I can take him to all the way to the base.

Once he is buried deep in my throat I let out a hum for good measure and am instantly rewarded with hearing a sharp intake of breath and feeling his fist tighten in my hair.

I take him fully a few more times before giving his head my undivided attention. Licking and sucking and swirling and flicking my tongue.

"These got to go" I remark indicating his now slightly damp with saliva boxer shorts.

I gently pull them down to his knees before allowing gravity to take over.

He kicks them off and toes his socks off.

He stands before me as naked as the day he was born.

And me in nothing but a black thong.

I smile and take him in my mouth again, this time with the benefit of massaging his balls in hand.

I can feel myself start to dampen my thong as he gently thrusts himself deeper into my mouth.

Without notice he leans over me, locks his hands behind my knees, knocking me back and he rips the thong right off my body.

He gets on his knees before me and with more force than necessary he throws my legs apart.

I feel his warm tongue trace a wet trail up my inner thigh, from my knee to my outer lips.

He runs his tongue slowly up my inner folds to my clit and starts flicking it with his tongue with precision.

I close my eyes and allow him to suck on my most sensitive and extremely pleasurable part.

I can feel myself start to throb under his tongue. He is relentless as he licks and sucks on my nub with such force I throw my head back and let out a scream of pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

I fist my hand in Tony's hair, pulling again to force him to stop.

"I need you right now." I tell him.

He runs the back of his hand across his mouth before standing up and smiling down at me.

"As you wish"

He stands me up and starts kissing me again with that hunger. Wrapping his arms around me and forcing me up against a wall. I hear a picture frame disengage itself from the wall and crash to the floor from the force. I feel vulnerable pinned there between his body and the wall but it has never felt so good to feel vulnerable.

We continue kissing, or devouring each other, our way towards the dining room. We stumble a bit of the clothes strewn about so he eventually picks me up by cupping his hands on my cheeks and lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel his bare erection pressed up against my stomach.

The sweet taste of the wine is no longer on his tongue; I can faintly taste myself on him as he carries me out of the living room.

My cheeks meet the edge of my dining room table before he lifts me slightly and deposits my body on the table top.

I accidently knock a glass cup off the table and hear it shatter on the floor to my left before Tony grasps his hands around my hips. I can feel his thumbs on my hip bones and his fingers wrapped around towards my ass.

He leans over me, kisses my neck and thrusts forward as I am impaled by Tony's length entering me.

He works me over to a steady pace. I remain sitting up at first as his face is level with my chest and he returns to sucking and licking my nipples as he thrusts himself in and out of me.

I curl into him and breathe in the scent of his hair as the sensations wash over me again.

The warmth that spreads throughout my body flushes me.

My breath's start coming in short gasps as Tony continues to pump his length deep within me.

I splay out on the table top as he runs his left hand over my right breast, while keeping his right hand firmly grasped on my hip. He teases my nipple, pinching it, twisting it gently, clockwise, counterclockwise, before running the pad of his thumb over it again.

His left palm runs down my stomach until his thumb finds my clit and rubs it in quick, intense circles.

"OH GOD!" I can't help but scream out, my breaths still coming out in shallow gasps.

I can hear Tony breathing heavily above me as he thrusts himself in me and brings me close to the edge of climax with his circles.

I feel the muscles in my stomach tighten as I get closer to release.

"Tony" I breathe his name "Please"

But I feel myself contract and release around his shaft before I can finish my incoherent sentence.

My folds are pulsating around his girth as he continues to pump harder into me, now slick with my own juices.

I try to fist something, anything but the table is now bare, except for a secondary glass cup that I have yet to accidently smash.

I sit up again and reach my hand between my legs; I wrap my fingers around his girth. I stroke him gently as I remove him from inside me. He is slick with fluids and I stroke him with ease.

I let go of him momentarily to hop down from the table top.

I grasp him firmly in my palm again as I lead him to my bedroom, keeping his member at attention.

I run my unoccupied hand down his chest before shoving him none to nicely on the bed.

He grunts but quickly recovers as I straddle him and watch as his length disappears into me once more.

He leans his head back against my pillows as I start to ride him slowly.

Up and down, and then I rock my hips forward and backwards. Up and down, forwards and backwards. Over and over again I bury him deep within me.

I go on my own steam for several minutes unsupported; I watch his face intently as he takes in my body.

My breasts swaying in rhythm, the length of his penis emerging almost all the way to the rim of his head before my body swallows it up again.

I lean backwards and massage his balls again, gently tugging on them, palming them, running my middle finger up and down the seam.

I slowly lean forward and use his chest for support as I ride him harder and faster. The work out is making tiny beads of sweat form across my hairline.

My own labored breathing, and gasps of satisfaction are only interrupted a few times by Tony's sharp intakes of breath and a groan or two.

Before I can do much more Tony wraps his hands tightly around my hips and starts thrusting himself into me very hard.

Each thrust pounds into me, sending electricity shooting through my spine. My screams are unyielding and I'm sure to wake the neighbors, but at this point in time I don't really care.

"OH! Tony!" I manage.

But he flips me quickly off of him and onto my stomach before he takes me from behind.

This time my screams are muffled by the pillow.

He wraps his hands around my hips drawing my ass in the air as he reinserts himself deep within my folds.

He continues riding me rough, pounding me into the mattress.

One of his hands removes itself from my hip bone and snakes its way between my legs as his middle finger and forefinger find my clit again.

He eases up his thrusts and lets the friction ride waves through me.

His fingers move in quick circles bringing me to the edge again. This time I fist the sheets around me and try to control the muscles tightening in my stomach again.

No avil.

"Tony," I gasp "If you don't stop, I'm going to cum all over this bed."

"Oh no you don't, we're gonna cum together." He says slightly out of breath.

With that, he removes his length from my wet folds and flips me on my back again.

He hovers above me trying to catch his breath, supporting his weight on his arms, before using his hips to gently thrust himself inside me again. Very slowly this time. He lets each stroke count fully. Removing himself to the tip of his head before slowly inclining back into me.

I rake my fingernails gently down his back and squeeze his shoulder blades as each stroke makes my whole body alert; the soft friction, the way his length brushes against my clit as it is slowly removed and then reinserted into me. The way his warm breath ripples across my body, the way every nerve ending in my flesh is on fire. The way my toes curl.

My whole body is filled with warmth as he gradually increases his pace.

We let out a small moan in unison before he starts quickening his pace again.

He closes his eyes momentarily while he continues to thrust into me. I can see a light sheen of sweat across his forehead before he opens his eyes and looks directly into my soul.

He straightens his back, no longer hovering above me. He supports his weight on his knees, before he brings his right hand down to thumb circles on my clit again.

It doesn't take me long to get back to the edge of climax.

I arch my back at the sensation and suck in breath as I feel my muscles contracting again.

"You ready, Ziva?" He breathes as he starts rubbing my sensitive bundle of nerves faster and faster. His thrusts are nearly keeping up with his hand as he works me.

I nod and wrap my legs around his waist as to urge him deeper.

I reach out and put my palm to his chest again, feeling his rapidly beating heart.

He stops thrusting and I feel him press the base of his length against me; each and every inch is buried deep within me.

He continues to rub my clit fast and I can't help the scream that is ripped from my lips as I climax around his girth for the second time.

As soon as I release, almost simultaneously, I hear him groan an "oh god" before feeling his warmth spill into me.


	4. Chapter 4

He lies down next to me, as we both try to catch our breath.

I feel sweaty and sticky but that's only skin deep. Every muscle in my body is relaxed and I feel all but at peace with the world.

He rolls over onto his side, propping his head in his hand, before reaching out and tucking a few damp curls clinging to my forehead behind my ear.

He leans over and kisses my temple before smiling against my skin and leaning his head back against his pillow.

"Shall we get a shower now, yes?" I suggest.

"We shall" He replies.

The warm water feels good on my skin. I take extra care to wash the sweat out of my hair; lather, rinse, repeat.

Tony lets the suds run down his body as the shampoo is rinsed from his hair.

He has a ridiculously nice ass, I admire.

After we are deemed clean we towel dry ourselves in the bathroom before Tony makes his way, stark naked, into my room to rummage through my drawers for a spare pair of boxers.

His skin still glistens slightly from the water.

I rub the towel through my hair before running a pronged brush through it. Once my hair is officially detangled, I brush my teeth and head into the room.

Tony is lounged out on my bed in nothing but a light blue pair of boxer shorts.

I make my way over to my drawer and pull a large tee-shirt over my head and pull on a pair of purple low rise bikini panties before stretching out on the bed next to him.

He wraps one arm around my shoulders and I bury my nose in the crook of his neck, using his shoulder for a pillow.

He smells of soap. I like it.

I feel him start to graze his fingertips up and down my arm before making slow circles on my lower back.

I slowly drift off to sleep with the last thought.

Dynamite.


End file.
